Through my eyes
by megatron124
Summary: One-shot. My take on the classic TMNT story 'Same as it never was' through the eyes of an ordinary person.


**Through my eyes**

**New York, 2035**

My name is Anthony Jones, and this world, this time, in which we're living is a nightmare beyond imagining. Every night walking home from forced labor shifts doing his dirty work in the pouring rain, with the smell of pollution from his factories rotting the air, and the sight of his enforcers above and among us, he's everywhere, all around us, watching us.

"Attention servants of the Shredder, your Lord and Master will now address you."

What now- what else could he say to wear down our spirits further; what new brainwashing lecture could he possibly give us to better obey him?

"For those of you who are still living under the illusion that you will have freedom, know this: my armies have exterminated the last pockets of resistance and I now control the entire planet. The traitorous utrom scientists I have captured are completing a colossal transmat device. With it, I will send forth my armies and enslave the stars, one world after another. There is no hope, no freedom- there is only the Shredder."

"Remember, the Shredder is always watching."

None of us saw this coming- nobody expected this living nightmare to become reality. He was one of us, helped our poor and desperate, rebuilt our city and gave us a sense of security, but it was all a lie. His name was Oruku Saki, or so we believed.

He called this place his adopted home, and that he would return one day after taking care of 'personal matters' back home. When that day approached, we all prepared a massive celebration, a surprise for his return. The return of our family member, not the coming of a monster.

Instead, we were the ones who were surprised, some even mortified. I was only a small child then, without a care in the world. He, _they _came from the sky, raining fire down on us. His enforcers, the Foot clan, now the Foot gestapo along with utrominators, immediately declared martial law and that their master was now taking over.

When we couldn't believe what was transpiring around us, that the stuff of Hollywood and conspiracy theory were being shaped, he appeared, revealed his true form, and spoke the truth, and a horrifying nightmare was born that day.

First, every nations' governments were demolished, including their armies; then the world leaders, even the current third world dictators were either slain or forced into slavery. With every day, this nightmare descended further and further into hell itself.

Since that day, the resistance groups that weren't taken out have both tried, failed and even _died_ trying to take down the Shredder. Some were three mutants who lost their limbs, and even their friends in those battles.

Some, were close friends, including my family- when they were brought before him on charges punishable by death, he was their judge, prosecutor, jury and executioner. I wanna fight back, I mean how could I just accept this; stand by while innocent, harmless people are forced to endure all this without any choice or consent, how can I not do something about it?! Well, these questions and painful memories are constantly plaguing my mind to the brink of just breaking down.

As I approach my apartment door, the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end, but this isn't new. I fear not that the Shredder is always watching me through 24/7 street patrol or surveillance, but that he sent some men to scour my room for any trace or evidence of weapons concealed, or any trace of battle plans, maps or anything hinting at my betrayal or insurrection.

This isn't rumor or simply fear- stories are passed around day-to-day of people who 'mysteriously vanish' in broad daylight or in the dead of night on such crimes. I inhale a deep breath as I open the door, and exhale in relief to find the room as I had left it- mold covered walls and a bed that not even boot campers would sleep on.

Dead tired from working with those zombie utroms on some new weapon system one day, or fixing the machines that keep us in line the other, I plop down on my firm mattress and doze off to sleep…

_"__All right you traitors, move it! In the master's throne room, where your petty lives hang for dear life." I'm inside the Shredder's palace, with my parents holding on to me while I scour in their protective arms. Surrounding us were Japanese artifacts, including dragon paintings, the original Feudal Samurai armor he used, the Sword of Tengu, and a massive door which concealed the Shredder himself. _

_The Foot immediately ripped me away from my parents and took hold of me as they announced they had captured traitors to the empire. I looked through my tear swollen eyes as I saw him walk toward my parents, now on their knees. "So, these are the ones who were leading a resistance force against me. How, quaint." _

_"__My lord, we would never think nor plan to betray yo- Urrgh!" I whimpered as the Shredder grabbed my father by the throat and continued. _

_"__You will be an example to those who dare stand against me-both of you!" He raised his gauntlet, ready to slay my parents in front of my own eyes. He brought down the claw with such force-_

I woke up, soaked in my own sweat by the work siren blasting its sound across the city. Slowly making my way to the enclosed space that was a bathroom, I grabbed a towel to wipe my upper body dry. And before I left the room to head to work, I looked in the mirror and said "I'm sorry."


End file.
